


Relaxation Techniques

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backrubs, Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers something about Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

Sam doesn’t want to ask him. They’ve only barely managed to sort out all their issues with trust and worth as it is. And he gets the idea that it’s an _extremely_ personal question, like asking to see Lucifer naked. Not that he hasn’t seen Lucifer naked, but that wasn’t _him,_ not really.

Besides, he doesn’t know if he still has them anymore. He’s not clear on the whole Falling thing. Anna Fell and was reborn as a mortal, without her Grace. Cas was cut off from Heaven and lost his Grace. But Lucifer Fell, and he still has all his angelic abilities.

Sam doesn’t know if he still has his wings too.

He’s lucky one of the ground rules they established at the beginning was that Lucifer wouldn’t read his mind or invade his dreams; otherwise he’d have been busted already.

As it is, he spends a lot of time stroking over Lucifer’s back and wondering. Whenever he does, Lucifer makes a noise like a contented cat, and stretches every muscle in his body.

It’s that that gives him the idea.

***

A few days later they’re lying in bed. Sam takes hold of Lucifer’s shoulders and pushes him onto his stomach.

Lucifer makes an interrogative noise, but Sam only says, “Shhhh,” and runs a hand down his spine. Lucifer quiets.

Sam takes his shoulders in his hands and kneads them. Lucifer groans in a combination of surprise and pleasure and melts under him.

Lucifer’s still not completely comfortable in a vessel, and he’s usually tense. Sam massages his shoulders for a few minutes, until the muscles are totally loose. Then he moves on to Lucifer’s neck and gives it the same treatment.

When he moves down to his shoulderblades though, Lucifer tenses again. “Sam…”

“Shhh,” Sam says again, leaning down to kiss Lucifer’s shoulderblade.

Lucifer makes a soft sound at that, but he relaxes again, slowly.

Sam rubs around Lucifer’s shoulderblades. He’s gasping into the pillow now, making little choked-off noises, but it’s not until he sees the motions of Lucifer’s hips that he realizes what’s going on.

Sam leans down again and nuzzles at Lucifer’s right shoulderblade, then licks along it.

Lucifer gasps a shocked “ _Sam!_ ” and thrusts down into the mattress.

Sam works one hand under him, taking hold of Lucifer’s cock while he sucks and nips at his shoulderblades and the knobs of his spine.

Lucifer whimpers, and the sound goes straight to Sam’s cock, already hard. He shuffles around until his leg is between Lucifer’s and ruts against him.

Lucifer’s moaning into the pillow, gasping, “Sam. Sam _please!_ ”

Sam grinds against him one more time, then bites down into the ball of Lucifer’s shoulder, tightening his grip on Lucifer’s cock.

Lucifer gives a moan like someone’s tearing him apart and comes all over Sam’s hand, slumping to the bed, utterly limp.

Sam thrusts a few more times before he comes on Lucifer’s thigh and collapses, rolling to the side to lie next to him.

After he’s got his breath back Sam asks, “What the hell was that?”

“My wings,” Lucifer mumbles into the pillow. “They’re folded into this vessel and they’re…sensitive.”

Well, that answers the question of whether he still has them. “Could…could I see them sometime?” Sam asks in a small voice.

Lucifer rolls over and gives him a small smile. “Sometime.”


End file.
